


Crimson

by ontaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Drama, Gothic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontaemin/pseuds/ontaemin
Summary: It is a gluttony during a famine. A craving during prohibition. Taemin couldn’t help himself, no matter the social taboo, no matter the grotesqueness - he craved it. He was starved for crimson.





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, long time no see. 
> 
> So here’s a little excerpt from something I’ve been writing on the fly. I’m not sure if it will ever come to fruition as a full story, but I quite liked this scene so I figured I’d post it. 
> 
> I don’t think it matters to mention, but it’s based in the 19th century, 1894 to be exact. Why? I don’t know. Most of my writing lately has been based in the past because I just fancy the way they talk and dress and I’ve been reading a lot of classics. Forgive me for how pretentious this is, but then again most of my writing is pretty flowery and eye-roll inducing. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy and let me know if you did, and if I should pursue it as a whole fic or not. xx

It is a gluttony during a famine. A craving during prohibition. Taemin couldn’t help himself, no matter the social taboo, no matter the grotesqueness - he craved it. He was starved for crimson. 

Jinki was so kind to the boy, in every endeavour. He was all smiles no matter what the occasion, as long as Taemin was with him. It was safe to say he was at least a bit infatuated with his new friend, and to not take advantage of that would be a misstep on his part. 

He hadn’t planned it, but everything unfolded so beautifully. There wasn’t a chance of discussing what he wanted with the elder; Jinki loved the boy but he was confident he’d be institutionalized for expressing his desires. If it came about organically, however, there wasn’t much that could be done to prevent it in the moment. 

It came as a flash in his mind as Taemin stood in Jinki’s library - it mustn’t be anything big, to avoid suspicion, it must look as if it were a mistake, an accident, he must pry into the elders empathy in order to obtain his prize. Carefully watching Jinki’s footsteps Taemin eyed his desk for something to commit the deed with, spotting a golden dagger letter opener, thankful for the mail Minho had sent him earlier that morning he hadn’t opened yet. Jinki turned to peer onto one shelf, sliding a book out and examining his leather binding - and Taemin put forth his plan into action. 

With a loud whimper came the thud of a book against the floor. “Taemin, what did you do?” Jinki cried as he raced over to the boy - neglecting a novel, so proving of his love for the boy. Taemin’s eyes were wet with tears and his palm tight around the wound, only exposing itself when Jinki pried his fingers apart to examine the damage. “Oh dear... You must be more careful. Come - I’ll get you cleaned up.”

Jinki tugs as Taemin’s wrist, but the boy doesn’t budge. He only stares back with an emotion flooding his eyes Jinki wouldn’t expect of someone recently wounded. It was lust - some deep, carnal craving that petrified Jinki to his core, and cemented his feet to the carpet below him. Unable to move, Taemin invaded his space, his wrist slipping from the man’s grip and instead, now, reaching up, attempting something so strange, something so out of character. 

It was clear this was purposeful. It was clear Taemin had some strange darkness inside of him Jinki hadn’t been aware of, and it was unnerving to say the least. His fingers danced upon the elders chest, over white linen stained crimson, they trailed, until he met the man’s lips, darting away for a moment to milk his wound until his pale fingers were coated in red. Jinki didn’t object - not verbally, or even mentally. Taemin knew he had the man wrapped around his finger, but Jinki was unaware of just how tied up he was with him. He wanted anything from the boy. Jinki longed for any form of touch, of emotion, and even if it came sinfully, he couldn’t deny it, and parted his lips for the boy without even a command. 

The carpet below swelled with droplets of blood. Jinki’s chin a mess of scarlet and saliva. His hands grasping at the boy’s wrist, so willing, so needy, for something he hadn’t even known he longed for. Despite his lacking strength Taemin manages to rip his hand from the elders mouth, only to replace it with his own. Red danced over the men’s tongues, bitter and metallic, Jinki drank it in, Taemin’s palm sliding over his cheeks to paint his pale skin crimson, shaking with desire. Oh, how pliant Jinki was. Taemin knew this, and Jinki knew this, as well. 

Tender were his kisses, in contrast to the grime that was his arousal from something as strange as a wound. His lips, full, plump - warm and soft, Jinki melted against them, his jaw in the boy’s grip and his body dripping with the boy’s blood. With one last flick of his tongue Taemin rips himself away from his elder, eyes dark with a need not fitting of someone Jinki only ever saw as angelic. Gripping his shoulders, Taemin forces the crimson coated man down against the divan that sat by his desk, and wraps his hands around the back of his neck, commanding something Jinki had only ever dreamed to give. 

For months, since the day Jinki met him, he dreamed of giving himself away to the boy. He had imagined it to be the content of dreams - heavenly and pure, making love to an angel. As Jinki meets his seraph’s eyes, however, he sees someone more akin to Lucifer than Gabriel. His own blood stains hips lips and chin, a snarl upon his muzzle as he tightens his bloodied hand in the elders hair, forcing him to take more than he could fit. Taemin was the devil. He was a serpent, perhaps since the moment they first laid eyes on each other; perhaps all his life. As Jinki suffocated further his heart aches. It throbs like the pain of Taemin’s palm and the thrumming of his body. He had been swindled, deceived. Jinki’s muse was not something of purity and virginity. He was no angel and not untouched snow but the devil incarnate, and Jinki was Eve - his love for the boy the apple of eden. 

The boy had a lust for blood. Whatever the reasoning, Jinki was unsure, but he had never seen a hunger as fiery as the one that burned in Taemin’s eyes. A thirst for crimson upon ivory - his own or his lovers, a stranger or perhaps even a slaughtered calf - he was in withdrawal. He fantasized of the shade, made love to its dark wetness. Taemin was drunk off the pure sight of scarlet, and addicted, to say the least. 

Baptized in his blood, Jinki sat with his knees folded on the divan, horribly heart broken, used, and sore. He watched as the younger did himself up, having finished his business with the man, without even a thought to anyone’s pleasure but his own. “Taemin...” Jinki manages, weepy and heart wrenching. Taemin only fixes his cufflinks, frowning at the blood that began to dry upon the white cotton of his shirt. 

“Shall I see you at the opera tonight?” He asks as he did any other night, not an ounce of pity for what he had just done. No affect to his voice or mannerisms. 

“Taemin.” Jinki cries louder this time, trying to find words describe the mixture of disappointment and thankfulness stewing in his stomach. Nothing comes of it - and if something had, the look the boy gave him would’ve shot him down the second he opened his mouth. He was no longer this angel Jinki dreamed of touching, of loving, but an entity with control over his entire being. A deity, to him, still worth loving but never like before, where it was willingly, and generous, now - coated in his blood, Jinki was god fearing. “Yes. I’ll see you tonight.”

Taemin grins. The same grin that would’ve twisted Jinki’s stomach in knots over its purity only moments before - now stained with the boys sins. “Splendid.” And with that, Taemin retires, leaving Jinki alone, damaged goods, in a home not his own.


End file.
